Carpal tunnel syndrome is a well known, commonly occurring hand condition, sometimes referred to as median compression neuropathy within the carpal canal. The most common symptoms of this condition include intermittent pain and numbness of the hand. Such pain or numbness results from compression of the median nerve which extends from the wrist centrally into the palm of the hand between the palm heel and the ball of the thumb (thenar). In carpal tunnel syndrome, a dense fibrous tissue called the transverse carpal ligament forms over the median nerve and compresses it, producing the symptoms of pain or numbness.
Treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome varies according to the severity of the condition. Severe conditions usually require hand surgery to sever the transverse carpal ligament. For less severe cases, the use of a splint which immobilizes the wrist is sometimes effective, often in combination with a anti-inflammatory medication. Such treatments are generally expensive, painful, and may reduce the patient's ability to use the affected hand during treatment.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a particular problem for workers in industries which require repeated manual operations with a held implement or tool, such as a knife. In particular, workers in meat processing operations, the paper industry and the construction industry suffer from this problem, and carpal tunnel syndrome is a leading cause of workmen's compensation claims in such industries.
Protective gloves have been proposed as one means of preventing carpal tunnel syndrome due to wrist flexing in Occupational Health and Safety, September 1986, pages 18, 20. A glove proposed for this purpose in the foregoing publication includes a tough pigskin shell wrapped around the wearer's wrist. This glove is heavy, cumbersome, and restricts free action of the wrist.
The present invention provides a glove effective for inhibiting carpal tunnel syndrome by protecting the median nerve itself, rather than attempting to restrict wrist flexing.